


A kitlaf fic

by Cherubuni



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events, ASOUE, Lemony Snicket - Fandom
Genre: :), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubuni/pseuds/Cherubuni
Summary: Inspired by treezie’s reylo fic :)





	A kitlaf fic

kit picks olaf up and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Olaf is a MURDERER YA’LL


End file.
